


On the radio

by nochillreadytokill



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/M, anti?, this ship gives me allergies, when will he be thrown into the phantom zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochillreadytokill/pseuds/nochillreadytokill
Summary: Comments and kudos is always lovely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos is always lovely. 

Kara was listening to the radio while sitting in the window of her apartment, the rain was pouring outside, Mon wasn't there, she was deep in thought and then she realised U2's With or Without You had come on the radio. 

She had liked Ross and Rachel together when she was young, but then she'd grown up and realised Ross was a complete asshat and didn't deserve Rachel whatsoever, not to mention their relationship kept being awfully terrible. 

The signal suddenly got disrupted as if another transmission was trying to come through. "I don't- .." spoken by a woman followed by more disruption. She fiddled with the tuner-button, and then suddenly the signal cleared up, eerily so. 

"I am a fan of Kara being happy." the woman's voice said. She sounded familiar. She sounded wise. 

Everything suddenly made sense. Her crops were watered, her energy renewed, and she just remembered she'd stashed some ice cream all the way in the back of the freezer. 

Tomorrow? Tomorrow she'd ditch Manoelolo's ugly ass self. But tonight? Tonight she would just enjoy her ice cream. 

She fiddled with the tuner again, "girls like girls like boys do, nothing new...", she smiled. 

Everything finally made sense.


End file.
